


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comedy of Errors, Denial of Feelings, Dramedy, Eventual Sex, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kangin-centric, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Summer Vacation, Undercover as a Couple, Vacation, Work In Progress, Yesung-centric, everyone can see it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Yesung and Kangin are pretending to be married because they want a discount on a vacation special to a Hawaii resort. What happens? Do they get found out?
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Youngwoon | Kangin
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**10:34 AM**

_In hindsight,it may have not been the best of ideas._

_But they both apparently decided that they could get away with it.And who could blame them?The members already thought that they were together,so all they had do was tell them and they would go along with it._

_"Let's pretend that we're married."Yesung had been the one to first bring up the idea."That way we can both get it."_


End file.
